1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for detecting a bridge connecting failure. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for detecting a bridge connecting failure to detect a bridge which shorts terminals of components.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, components mounted on a board are composed of a body equipped with a driving circuit and a plurality of terminals protruded from a side of body. Each of terminals of the components is electrically connected to pads on the board by a solder.
When each of the terminals is electrically connected to the pads by the solder, the solder substance can be formed between the pads and the terminals. The solder substance formed between the pads electrically connects the terminals, which should be separated from each other, to prevent creating a shorting failure between the terminals. Hereinafter, the solder substance formed between the terminals is referred to as being a “bridge”, and the shorting failure generated between the terminals is referred to as being “bridge connecting failure”.
Thus, the components are mounted on the board, and then whether a bridge connecting failure generates or not is inspected. Since a conventional 2D inspection method compares an image photographed through a camera simply, the method is limited to accurately inspecting the bridge connecting failure between terminals.
In addition, in case the board is distorted, the position of inspection object components is unsteadily changed. Thus, it is not easy to accurately inspect the bridge connecting failure between terminals.